They Do mix A DragonballE
by PockySamurai
Summary: **CH 4 UP** A Gohan and Videl fanfic that takes place less than a year after Majin Buu met his end. Even after experiencing the pains of each others deaths, Gohan and Videl are STILL just friends? However, that is slowly beginning to change........
1. The Last Day

Notice: I do not count DBGT because it was not done by Akira Toriyama: any overlap in the GT plot, simply ignore, unless you like the infringement of copyright that DBGT was….

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball/Z or its characters. And Akira Toriyama does not own DBGT, which is why I do not count it. It is also a fanfic, just like this is.

Other Notice: Fic takes place during the remainder of the school year after Majin Buu's defeat, and the two High School years that follow

Note: Kudos to the guy, whoever he is, that came up with Saiya-jin bonds; I will use them

*…* is Buruma and Vegeta

**…** is Gohan and Videl

***…*** is Goku and Chichi

AN: INFO ACCORDING TO DBZ OFFICIAL TIMELINE: DB world High School years seem to begin in April, and end in March of the next year. Summer vacation appears to be wedged in the middle of one school year; in other words, Sophomores start in April, go on Summer Vacation in June, then come back as Sophomores in September, and then Ascend to Junior after March. And the grades are called Levels; First, Second, Third, and Fourth. Gohan is entering his second level at the beginning of the Buu saga. That is when he meets Videl.

An2: In case you dirty dubbies give a care; or if any of you honest sub-fans who don't know any better want to learn, "Ireeza" is "Erasa", The blonde girl who is Gohan and Videl's friend. Ireeza is the real name, I will use it

An3: Bear in mind that Shenron erased everyone's memories of Buu, except for the Z Senshi and (I think) Their familiars.

An4: Gohan's birthday is somewhere between May 17-19. It will be the 17th in this and all other DragonballE Series Installments. If you want to know how I figured this, E-mail me at Kamislash@hotmail.com to get on my mailing list, or if I get enough requests in my review, I will tell in a later chapter.

They Do Mix

A Gohan and Videl Fan fiction

CHAPTER 1: The Last Day

Gohan continued to carefully eye the clock on his right. The second hand tormented him as it sluggishly moved to the six. He glanced over to the calendar; March the twenty-eighth, the last day of the Second Level of Orange Star High School. The perpetually procrastinating rod of crimson reached the seven. The year was 775, the year Gohan would turn 18 upon May the seventeenth. The incessant metronome of clicks that resonated through the young Saiya-jin's ears, that had super human hearing, became almost unbearable, as the pointer of time reached the eight.

_"Just hold on Son Gohan…" _he encouraged himself _"It will not be long…only one more hour or so…then you'll have nine days…nine days of training"_

The raven haired Chikyu-jin looked at the spiky haired young man sitting next to her. The expression on his face was tense. When she saw him that way, the pain began to resonate inside of her as well. Videl was not one to stand by and let Gohan, or anyone for that matter, suffer. She carefully snuck her communicator/watch from her backpack and quietly twisted a knob. There was a rapid beeping, and then Videl jumped up and held her communicator up.

"Videl here!"

A static broken voice rang in "Videl…we…you…Saiyaman…at the…-ain Street Mall…officer down…!"

"I'll be right there!" 

Videl jumped from her desk with her pack in tow. The professor signaled Gohan to come to his vicinity. The scholarly gentleman handed Gohan a brown Manila Envelope.

"Mister Son, could you do me a favor and deliver this to the Principal's office?"

"yes indeed!" Gohan gave his Son Grin and dashed off

****

Videl smiled as she proudly flew over to the mall. There were no police there, and there was no sign of disturbance. After sitting down in the Smoothie Bar, Videl sensed a familiar Ki. Her dearest friend for almost a year sat down next to her…or was he still just a friend? After all they went through, even the pain of each other's deaths (One actual, and one assumed) they still remained on a "Kun" basis. There must have been some reason that their memories were spared…neither could see it.

Gohan laughed like his father "I wonder what practical joker went and prank called you like that? I came all this way in my Saiyaman suit to find that nothing has happened"

Videl smiled "Actually, It was a recording I saved…I wanted to get you out of there, so I played it."

"Gee, thanks Videl!"

"So tell me, which excuse did Doctor Tsaius use to let you out of class?"

"The old Letter to The Principal."

"See Gohan kun, what did I tell you?"

"I believe you said that if I told my Professors that I was Saiyaman, and proved it, my crime fighting and high school life would become substantially easier."

"And is it?"

"I can't really say…so many contradictions….it's all good in the end if you ask me."

"Hmm…so what are you doing for Inter-Level Break?"

"Likely study. If hell freezes over, I'll be allowed to train with tousan or Vegeta."

"Well, you could always ask Dende Sama to arrange hell freezing over!" Videl Joked

Gohan laughed back "I dunno about that….I still owe him for the time he got everyone on Chikyu-sei out of anthropology class by showing up…"

"Yes, it sure was nice of him to debunk Evolution like that, even if it was by accident!"

"what about you, Videl san? What will you be doing?"

"Oh, training, training, training. Fighting sort of runs in the family as one might say; isn't that the same as you?"

"Well…yeah…my blood does have a great deal to do with it…"

"Why don't you tell me about your lineage?"

"Because I don't think you really want to know."

"That is a load of Kuso. I do want to know more about you! I mean, if I can know that you de-" Gohan cut her off by noting that they were in public. She began to whisper "--sumimasen…if I can know that you defeated Cell, and that you have tremendous power that allows you to stand up against a monster like Majin Buu, how come I am not close enough to know…" she realized that she had used the word **close**. "…Just a little bit about you. I know a lot more about Sharpener and Ireeza's heritage than yours. Did you know that Ireeza's grandfather is a retired General? And Sharpener's mother was once a prisoner of Oolong the Terrible?"

"terrible? Oolong's a bit of a perv, but--"  


Videl slugged Gohan gently "See? That wasn't so hard! You just enlightened me to the fact that you personally Know Oolong the Terrible!"

"I didn't know he was famous!"

"In one small, one horse town, he is very famous. A young woman along with a monkey tailed boy defeated him and took him from the village."

"I guess I should be more open with you…is it all right if I reveal things gradually?"

"If you mean surprise me every so often, sure! I love surprises!"

"How about this; you come over tonight for dinner and we can all talk!"

Videl lit up "That'd be great!"

"Will your dad approve?"

"I don't know; it's a shot in the dark."

"Has he paid off Juuhachigou-san yet?"

"not yet."

"Use that as your angle! You can't lose!" Gohan said so with a smirk that would have made Bardock proud

"all right" Videl finished her drink and began to leave "See you later, Gohan!"

"bye Videl!"

Gohan left the mall and meditated in the forest until about the time he would normally have left school. He flew towards Mount Poazu, where his home was. The thought of Videl over for dinner permeated his mind.

"What will I tell her? What can I? If I tell her about…will she still want to be my friend? How much does she want to know…there is only one way to find out…and that's if Dick will let her come…" (1)

________________________________________________________________________

Will Videl be allowed to go to Gohan's?

What lies ahead?

Please read more of DRAGON BALL E!

1) In my ficcies, Mister Satan's real name is Richard You'll find out why later ^_^ 

Reviews Accepted:

1) Constructive criticism

2) General Compliments

3) Politely presented suggestions, questions, or comments

****

Any grammatical mistakes or inconsistencies pointed out will result in the wanton giving out of brownie points.

Reviews Not Accepted:

1) Flames

2) Obvious butt kissing. If you like the story for no good reason, simply say so.

"I am adoring you for no good reason!"--Some clerk; Pinky and The Brain

3) Rude comments and assumptions. EG: "You are an idiot who has never touched a Breath of Fire Game" or "You only want people to kiss your butt!"


	2. Dinner Date

Disclaimer: I do not Own DBZ. It is property of Toei Animation. If I did own it, I would pay Akira Toriyama, the original creator, to make a new DB series, and we'd get to see Gohan and Videl on TV doing the things written in this fic!

Thank you for reading thus far! 

Mister Satan's "real" middle and last name that I gave him will be shown in this chapter. Put his middle and last names together with what Gohan called him and you get…….

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter II:

Dinner Date

Videl landed on her front porch and opened her door. The sign that was upon the door was "Satan Residence". Videl giggled when she remembered what used to be where Satan was now; before he won the Tenkaichi Budokai. She entered, to find her father reading "Monthly Fighter Magazine" and drinking a beer.

"Oh! Videl! Welcome home!" said mister Satan

"Hey, tou-chan!" said Videl; she hugged her father (1)

"How was school? Did any boys try anything? Cause if they did I'll give them a good--"  


"Richard Hedd Gaylord, you do not want to finish that sentence!" snapped Videl

_"Gulp…my real full name…she hasn't used that since I missed her sweet Sixteen party…when she does, she means business!" _Mister Satan thought "Sorry…I got a bit carried away…but darn it Videl, I don't want you going around with a boy unless he is stronger than me! Someone needs to protect you; I won't be around forever, you know!"

"Um…actually…I was going to ask…someone invited me over for dinner with his family…"

"Oh? Who is it? I hope it's not a boy!"

"It is! Otherwise I would not have said **his**, now would I?"

Mr. Satan sweatdropped "Oh, great! You didn't say yes did you?  


"Well, I said I would have to ask you first,"

Mister Satan became a bit happier "well, you did the right thing waiting for my permission…but that doesn't give you permission automatically! Who is the name of this kid?"

"he is not a kid! His name is Son Gohan"

Mister Satan's eyes widened. "Gohan…? you mean…? all right…you may go."

Videl was shocked. She hadn't even used the Number 18 scare yet. "What did you say?"

"I said you can go. I trust him with you, not like the other boys who have come here looking to court you. I do not normally say this about people…but son Gohan is a very strong person. Son Goku is his father."

"How do you know that Gohan is strong?"

"You were dead at the time. I wish you could have seen that power he has! He might even be stronger than I am someday! Bad Buu was on the ropes until that two-colored-hair-kid and the jolly-green-giant-that-looks-like-the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai Runner up got eaten."

"How…! You remember I was dead so…You remember the bad version of Buu?"

"yes…A Dragon came to me in my sleep four months after Evil Buu was killed, and said, _your memories will be of greater use in tact_. And then he vanished! The next day, nobody remembered Evil Buu!"

_"That's what Shenron said to me…" _thought Videl "What about Fat Buu? Does he remember?"

A Pink, tall, and pudgy thing walked in and hugged Videl "Hello, oneechan! You have good day?"

"I sure did, Buu."

"I hear you talk. I do! I do remember meanie me and Babidi!"

"Interesting…"

"Oh! By way…I have trouble with Game Boy! It no explode like last dozen…"

Mister Satan looked at the fake Game Boy "Hmm…You have to beat the first level and then push up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, A, B, and Start." (2)

Buu tried the code. The Game Boy exploded in his face "ooh! That much fun! Thank you!"

"You are very welcome" said Mister Satan "So, Videl, when is it he wants you over?"

"Tonight for dinner."

"Do you know where Gohan lives?"

"Yes. He taught me how to fly at his house."

"Ah, so it was **HIM**! I've been wondering how you learned to fly! Well, you go have fun."

"Thank you!" Videl squealed and hugged mister Satan

"By the way, tell him that if he ever gets strong enough to beat me, I'll be waiting his challenge! Better yet get him over here ASAP! I want grandchildren!"

Videl fell anime style "Dad, it's not like that! We're just friends!"

"All right…whatever." said Mister Satan. Videl left _"She says that…but the way I saw Gohan react to news of her death, and when Buu mocked her, speaks otherwise…she's still in denial…I wonder if he is as well…"_

**************

Gohan was pleasantly surprised when Videl called and told him she was on her way. When he told Chichi, she was incredibly delighted, as were Goten and Goku; mostly because company…meant really good food. Chichi was a very good cook, of course, but her very best work came out when company was over.

"Let's see…" said Chichi "What do you think, Gohan? Mount Paozu Stew (3), or Rock-Fisted Potato Stew?" (4)

"Mount Paozu stew is always best" said Gohan; Chichi of late had been giving Gohan cooking lessons, and now she was letting him help with dinners "But we're all out of Pika-Pika-Jinga herbs." 

"I can send Goten out to get some. Now the meatloaf needs to be really good…red sauce or brown sauce…"

"Why not mix em, mom?"

"hmm…good idea! All right, now I want you to mix it in…this proportion"

"Got it." Gohan mixed the sauces in a small bowl and then covered the uncooked meatloaf with the mixture

"Remember, Gohan. Always make more than you need. More people could arrive. Your guests could be VERY hungry. We have you three Saiya-jin here, plus myself, then Videl, and your grandfather. Now, myself and Videl make two. You, Goten and Goku each take up about ten. Gyuu Maou counts for three. That makes 35. So we should make enough food for forty people."

"Forty people? We need more dishes than Meatloaf and Mount Paozu Stew!"

"What do you suggest?"

Gohan thought a bit. The question was a test of course, for Chichi knew the various correct answers already. "We can start with an appetizer of fried giant grubs, followed by Dinosaur tail steak with garlic, baby-back wolf ribs with chopped centipede (4.5), broiled salmon in white wine, linguini with pesto, mashed potatoes with tortoise sauce, and for dessert--"

Chichi crossed her fingers under the table _"Good so far…let's see you guess a good dessert!"_

"Volcano bombe and Pizukis all around!" (5)

"Marvelous! You are learning very well, son!"

"Thanks. Now let's cook!"

Gohan and Chichi began their work, while Goku watched from the counter, licking his lips.

********

~~Two Hours Later~~

The familiar sounds of gobbling filled the room as Goten and Goku ate in their ordinary fashion. Gohan was the only male there eating without making a sound that could wake the dead. It was quite a good thing that they had prepared for more than they needed, for Kuririn, Marron, and Juuhachigou were invited at the last minute and had accepted. Videl was amazed at how good the food was. The stew was incredible, and the meats were stupendous.

"Gohan, what do you call this?" asked Videl

"It's a recipe my mom came up with. It's called Mount Paozu Stew."

"And what kind of steak is this?"

"It is the tail from a Tyro"

"One of those big dinosaurs!" exclaimed Videl "Those things are dangerous, and you went hunting--oh…right…the whole super-strong thing…"

Goku laughed like he always did "Actually, Kuririn got the steaks! He used his Kienzen!"

Kuririn rubbed the back of his head "Well, I don't exactly like to brag about my meat cutting ability…that technique was meant for cleaving demon skulls, not meat."

Juuhachigou swallowed her food "Speaking of bragging…Videl, has your father written that check yet?"

"Not yet." said Videl "I was going to use his debt as an angle to get him to let me come, but I didn't need to!"

Gohan grinned "Really, now? Why did he let you come then?"

"Well, he said something like this:" she deepened her voice to imitate her father "Normally, I'd say I forbid you to go to a boy's house; but that kid is incredibly strong!"

Gohan laughed "That was a good impression!" lightning struck "How does he know I'm strong?"

"Well, not as strong as you really are but…Gohan…he remembers…"

Gohan jumped "You mean he--!"

"Yes. Shenron spared his memories as well."

Goku sighed "Chichi, this meatloaf is great! And it actually has meat in it!"

Chichi smiled "It's a special occasion; we have company!"

"Oh, Gohan! Please Invite Videl over more often!" Goku whined

Goten chirped innocently "So when you and Videl get married she can be over all the time!"

Gohan spat his rice "Goten! We're not getting married!"

"You sure bout that? Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree, F-U-C-"

Chichi's frying pan struck Goten's head "Where on Chikyu-sei did you learn that?"

"From Mister Roshi! That's all he ever talks about when he and Kuririn-san come over!"

Chichi hit Kuririn "You brought the old lech with you when Goten was here?"

"Whoa! Goku's the one who invited him!" whined Kuririn

Goku 'Son Stared' "Who else was gonna teach Goten the Birds an' the Bees?"

Chichi growled "Kakkarot, no dessert for a week!"

Goku whined _"Damn…my Saiya-jin name…she must REALLY be angry…"_

Goten and the rest couldn't help but laugh.

Videl leaned in closer to get Gohan's attention "Are you guys always like this?"

"Yeah…"

"You must have tons of fun."

"Sure do!"

"Hey, when Goten said Roshi, did he mean as in Muten Roshi? As in Kame Sennin?"

"He did. He's always been a family friend. He trained Tousan."

"All right, so far I know you're the son of Son Goku, you know Kami, you know Oolong, and you are personal friends with Muten Roshi. Is there anything else tonight?"

"That depends" Gohan got Chichi's attention away from scolding Goten "Hey, Kassan, is ojiisan still coming over?" (an: Ojiisan is grandfather. Ojisan is uncle. Confusing, ne?)

"Yes, Gohan. He really wants to meet Videl!" Chichi said with her usual manner

There was a knock "Speak of the devil!" said Chichi "Goten, why don't you go let him in?"

Goten jumped up bearing his signature open mouth smile. In a flash (almost literally) he dashed from the dining room.

Videl looked at Gohan curiously. "Does one of your secrets…have to do with…"

Goten came back in cheerfully holding a large hand. Very large. Videl's eyes widened in awe as the biggest man she'd ever seen entered the room. He wore a pink short and black suspenders. His beard was dark black, as was the hat with ox horns and the thick rimmed glasses. She saw him before, at Kami's palace. Gohan and Videl stood up. The tall man gently shook her hand.

"Ojiisan, this is Videl. Videl, this is my grandfather Gyuu Maou."

Videl exploded in incredible amazement. The man she knew barely and only remembered his face was Gyuu Maou. Her eyes became as they were during Trunks and Goten's match at the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai "y--y--your Grandfather is…Gyuu…Maou?"

"Sure is!"

Gyuu Maou chuckled "Wow! So this is the daughter of Mister Satan, eh? You are much purtier up close than from the stands!"

"Um…thanks…" _"don't tell me he doesn't…"_

Gyuu Maou sat down. They all resumed eating even more.

"So…Gyuu Maou San…how did you come to be Son Goku's father in law"

"Very interesting story behind that!" laughed Gyuu Maou

"I'd like to hear it."

Thus Videl made the mistake of getting Gyuu Maou started. It took him two hours, as he went into great detail. Fortunately, they had food around.

"When he and Buruma were looking for Dragonballs. Uh…you remember, those things you helped gather…..oh, good…..well Goku…….and then he……oh, yes and then….that's right……Kamehameha…..totally destroyed……Kintoun……twenty-first….blew up the moon…..Red Ribbon Army…yes, same guys…..Silver Taisa…..then he….many years later…..Tenkaichi Budokai…..he and Chichi fought……Piccolo….yes, that is why they rebuilt the stadium…..I have it on video……sure, you can borrow it anytime!……after….Basho Sen……eight divinations…..married……..And that's what happened!"

"Whoa…your grandpa sure knows how to tell stories!" exclaimed Videl

Goku laughed "You should hear his stories about when he trained under Kame Sennin with grandpa Gohan!"

Videl blanched "Wait…you mean Gohan as in the wielder of he Nyoibo? Winner of four Tenkaichi Budokai?"

"Same Guy!" said Goku "I still have the Nyoibo here, if you'd like to see it!"

"not at the moment" Videl's watch beeped "Oh! I have to go! Dad's expecting me back in thirty minutes!"

Goku stared blankly "Then why leave now?"

"It takes me twenty-five minutes to fly there"

"Oh."

As Videl began to leave, Gohan followed her to see her off. She began first to float

"Bye Gohan!" she said "Bye Goten-kun, Gyuu Maou, Chichi-san, Goku-san!"

She flew off into the night. "Gosh…what a great family…I should visit more often…"

*****

________________________________________________________________________

What do ya think and stuff? Same rules as always apply to reviewing:

No flames

No Insults

No blatant Butt kissing

Constructive criticism is always welcome

Pointing out grammar errors or inconsistencies will result in repercussions including pats on the back, handshakes, thank you very much-es, and brownie point dispensing.

Footnotes:

1. Someone please confirm or de-confirm if tou-chan is an actual affectionate diminutive of tousan?

2. I do not own "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, right, Left, Right, A, B, START". It is property of Konami, whom uses it in almost every game they make

3. Mount Paozu stew is a dish cooked throughout DB/Z/GT by Chichi.

4. I do not own rock fisted potato stew. It is some stupid thing they made up for FFIX that I decided to put into the fic since it has a funky name.

4.5: In Dragonball, Goku catches and cooks a wolf and flavors it with a centipede

5. I do not own Pizukis. Pizukis are giant chocolate chip cookies that are baked in a pie pan, and while they are still hot and gooey, are topped with vanilla ice cream and served immediately. You can find Pizukis at your local "BJ's Chicago Style Pizzeria".

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL E:

At the urging of Videl, Gohan hangs around with her, Sharpener, and Ireeza at the South City Mall. . 


	3. A Day at The Mall! What Better Way to Ce...

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ or its Chara. They are property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. FUNimation has some delusion of grandeur that it has rights to it as well. But the Liberal dominated media business says they DO have the rights, so I have to say that they do, though I trust it about as much as carbon dating.

Please read and review!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter III:

A Day at The Mall! What Better Way to Celebrate a Bust?

In his Great Saiyaman costume, Gohan flew over the lands. Through the desert where once dwelt Yamucha, and past the remnants of Mount Frypan he zoomed. To the northwest just a bit where a dilapidated castle stood, and then south to a small village he flew. His favorite place was not very far away; a peaceful area that resembled Namek-sei where Piccolo trained him. Yet, the desire to go there and meditate was overtaken by his desire to just fly. On that day he felt that there was nothing more wholesome than just flying around. 

_"The Earth is at peace…the weather is fair…all is good…"_

However, his thoughts were cut short when his Radio-transmitter watch picked up a police signal.

"All units in or near The Southern Capital report! There is a robbery in progress! West Museum, South Capital! There are three armed suspects! One is described as Male Pterador (1) with green skin, the second as male Cani-jin, and the third is female mongoloid."

"South City, huh? I'm not too far away, so I can help."

Gohan turned SSJ and blasted off with utmost speed towards The Southern Capital, also known as South City. Sure enough, there was smoke coming from the West Museum, and the cops were shooting at the building. The one called a Pterador blocked bullets with his wings. Gohan as Saiyaman jumped down.

"Look! It's The Great Saiyaman!" shouted a cop

"Great! He can take care of this!" shouted another

Gohan slowly stepped up to the Pterador "You are committing a serious crime! In the name of Planet Vegeta--" Gohan did the gung-ho pose "--I, The Great Saiyaman-" He shifted to the squatting frog Position "--Shall Punish you!"

The Pterador sweatdropped "The great…whattum…?"

Gohan growled and did some more silly poses "I AM SAIYAMAN! GUARDIAN OF THE CITY! PROTECTOR OF JUSTICE! DOER OF--" the Pterador spat out a sticky goo that wrapped around Gohan.

The Pterador laughed "You like it? It's called Garu-Garu Gamu (2)! It is indestructible!"

Just then, Videl came rushing in and saw Gohan in his predicament "Go- I mean… Saiyaman!"

"Do not worry Videl!" Gohan said; he smirked and broke free of the goo.

The Pterador was shocked and dismayed "How…nobody can…wait…is your name…Son Goku…?"

"Close. Confidentially, that's my father!"

The Pterador grabbed his head and wavered around in agony as green and black swirled around him (metaphorically speaking) "No! My father told me about him! He is the only person who ever broke free of Garu-Garu Gamu!"

Videl had an epiphany "I don't think the famous Giran would like to learn his son has chosen a life of crime!"

"I--haven't really--chosen! The two inside…their boss captured pa!"

"Then help us turn them in and we can get you some leniency!" said Videl

The two in question soon came out, but remained concealed by the shadows.

The short guy jumped "Oh no! It's that Saiyaman guy! Gulp!"

The woman gulped "And that's that Videl!"

The Short man smirked "Well, he can't possibly be as strong as…_he_…was!"

Gohan did a stupid pose "Reveal yourselves, evil doers!"

The lights came on. Gohan was suddenly treated to two faces he had only seen when his father showed him his past through a Saiya-jin Memory Link. The woman held the three star Dragon Ball.

"Shao and Mai? Is that You?"

"H-he knows our names, Mai!"

The woman shook her fist "How do you know us?"

"I have a family member who is quite well acquainted with you" said Gohan "Videl, shut the doors and make sure nobody sees."

"Right" said Videl; she shut the doors as Gohan relinquished his costume

"I am Son Gohan…Son Goku is my father,"

Shao and Mai screamed

"Oh no!" cried Shao "Now we're in for it!"

Mai pleaded "Please let us get away this time! We need to save our master!"

Gohan blinked "Huh? What do you mean?"

A familiar ki was felt; Son Goku Instantaneously Moved to their location. "No need to ask them son…" Goku put his hands on the two robbers' heads "Ah…so I see…Gohan, you go do your own thing…I can take care of these two myself!" Goku vanished with Shao and Mai.

Ten minutes later, he returned with two very pleased persons, and one more Pterador. Shao and Mai's hands were stuck out. Videl slapped cuffs on them.

The larger Pterador hugged the smaller one "Goran!"

"tousan!" cried the other

Giran shook Goku's hand "Yet again I am in your debt, Son Goku. First you encourage me to become stronger by defeating me, then you help make ties to another village, then you bring me from the dead, (3) and now you rescue me!"

"Don't sweat it!" said Goku

"May we meet again!" said Giran

The two Pteradors flew out of the hole in the roof and vanished from sight. As Shao and Mai were leaded into the Paddy Wagon, Gohan could have sworn that they did the peace sign.

"What did you do tousan?" asked Gohan

"I helped someone change, son." said Goku "Oh! By the way, Vegeta said he'd blast you next time you use the name of his home planet while acting like a ballerina. Bye!"; he Instantaneously Moved out of the region

Videl just stared "Insane…"

"I know…hey! What brings you to South City, anyway?"

"Shopping!" exclaimed Videl "South City has one of the largest malls on the planet!"

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see ya later!"

"Wait! Why don't you come hang out?" asked Videl

"Well…I really don't know if I…"

Ireeza ran up to the scene "Videl! Did you get those guys? Hey! It's Gohan! Hi Gohan! Is he gonna hang out with us?"

"I'm trying to convince him" said Videl

Ireeza tugged at Gohan's arm "Please Gohan! Please come to the mall with us!" remarkably, she was using **Son Puppy Dog Eyes**, and they were working. Videl soon joined in and made it worse.

_"I regret using those in front of them…" _thought Gohan "Fine…I'll go…"

Videl followed by Ireeza grabbed on of Gohan's arms and pulled him down the street.

******

The mall was quite large, rivaled only by Capsule Corporation in size. The food court had three hamburger places, a buffet, two taco places, four Mi-fang (4) Food places, three juice bars, five Island Food Places, a steakhouse, and a seafood restaurant. There was a Hoi-Poi outlet store with a great selection of Hoi-Poi capsules; Sharpener and Gohan each bought some empties.

"What do we need these for?" asked Gohan

Sharpener looked at his watch "As soon as they finish their smoothies, Ireeza is going to want to buy clothes, and Videl is going to buy that plus exercise equipment"

"So why the Capsules?"

"They'll force us to carry it all…"

"Oh…"

"As men, we must be prepared for the incredible tortures of shopping with women. Even Cell would cringe in fear, I'll warrant."

_"Well, if I cringe, then anyone weaker than me would…"_

~~meanwhile~~

Ireeza slurped more of her Strawberry Blast. "So, Videl, what happened at the museum?"  


"A couple of creeps were trying to steal some relics."

"Oh my! What kind of relish?"  


Videl spit some of her Guava Lime "Not Relish, Relics! Old stuff! They tried to get a sphere that appeared to be made of some sort of bright amber." Videl of course knew what it really was, but she wanted to keep it under wraps.

"And what happened?"

"Saiyaman and I apprehended them and released the third accomplice, who was no more than a victim of extortion."

"who was the third guy with you?"

"Gohan's dad."

"Really? That was Son Goku? Wow! He's hunkier than on the Budoukai videos! Ya know, you're lucky, being the girlfriend of the son of Son Goku!"

"Gohan and I are not Boyfriend and girlfriend! Sheesh, you're as bad as his mother!"

Gohan and Sharpener slowly walked up to the table with a look on their face like prisoners on death row. "We're ready." they said softly. A knell could almost be heard.

"Please, that's far too melodramatic!" said Videl "Come on, we need to go to Al's gi and weight shop."

It was quite fortunate that Sharpener and Gohan had purchased Hoi-Poi capsules. Videl bought at least forty outfits, a thousand pounds worth of weighted training clothes, and four 100 lb punching bags. All neatly fit into one capsule, which Gohan labeled "V.EQ", which meant "Videl equipment". Next was Ireeza's turn; she wanted to buy shoes. A small sum for her she bought; ten pairs. Hours upon hours they went from store to store buying more and more merchandise, and filling Capsule after Capsule. 

Finally came the part Gohan could bear the best: The hanging around and talking. At Gohan's suggestion, the four friends drove out to a hilltop park outside of South City. Oak trees made a peaceful canopy that let green light pour through. The grass was about as short as that of a golf course and twice as dark in greenness. Small hills and small dells scattered all about the region. Three small rivers ran through the park, each spanned by some small foot bridges no higher than the middle of one's shin. The spot they chose to set up their Hoi-Poi easy chairs was a Cliffside viewpoint looking the sea to the East. To the north, South City could be seen. Just shy fifteen miles East was Papaya island, where the Tenkaichi Budoukai was always held. To the southwest was another island where, unbeknownst to all present but Gohan, the Z Senshi met Artificial Humans 19 and 20. 

"So, what are we gonna talk about?" asked Gohan

Sharpener pointed to the east "That. Let's talk about the Tenkaichi Budoukai, shall we?"

"Why?" asked Gohan

Ireeza giggled "Why not? Come on, we have here the daughter of one Tenkaichi champion, and the son of another! Am I the only one that finds it cool?"

"No, you aren't" said Sharpener "I want to know if your father is competing in the 26th Budoukai."  


"I don't know." said Gohan "He really doesn't like all the publicity that's befallen the tournament. It was fine when it was just one or two cameramen from one network, but now it's become worse than professional wrestling!"

"I agree" said Videl "Ever since my father entered the 24th and won, it has been a popularity contest. And popularity is such a distraction!"

Sharpener sighed "True…my grandpa says that back when Jackie Chun and Son Goku used to compete the Tenkaichi Budoukai was a day when the greatest fights could be seen. The home videos he showed me make me believe it. Ya know…I honestly would like to meet him."

Gohan laughed _"Wow…what friends I have…" _he thought _"…Sharpener and Ireeza know my dad is a great fighter…even if they do believe Mister Satan is stronger, it still feels good…"_

"Hey, earth to Gohan!" said Ireeza "Get your head out of outer space!"

_"Well that's not the only part of me from space…" _thought Gohan; he snapped out of his trance "Sorry."

Ireeza leaned in closer "Hey, so what is Goku REALLY like?"

"He's a really nice guy" said Videl "I met him last Budoukai, but I also met him at Gohan's last night."

"You were at Gohan's?" asked Ireeza

"yeah, I told you I had dinner with his family." said Videl

"Well, I assumed you meant a restaurant or something…" said Ireeza 

"When you have Gohan's mom cook for you, you never want to go back to restaurants!" exclaimed Videl

"It was that good?"

Videl smirked "You couldn't wish for better food!"

Gohan chuckled. He found her statement ironically true. His thoughts faded back to four years after the Cell Game….

~~Flashback, Gohan's memory~~

Gohan and a four year old Goten stood before seven glowing spheres.

"Now Goten, all you have to do is say COME FORTH SHENRON!"

"Kay, but niichan, who comes first an' second?"

"no, no, come f-o-r-t-h. It means come out."

"A'ight. COME FORTH SHENRON!"

The mighty dragon god Shenron appeared before them. Goten saw for the first time the incredible splendor of the incredible reptilian marvel. His green scales gleaming like emeralds, his ruby eyes shining, and his teeth and claws like adamant.

"w-wow! niichan, he's cool!" exclaimed Goten

"You should see Porunga, Goten."

"YE WHO HATH GATHERED ALL SEVEN OF MINE DRAGON BALLS…THOU ART WORTHY OF MINE BLESSING…THREE(5) WISHES I CAN GRANT…BUT BEWARE, FOR THEY **WILL **COME TRUE."

"What should we wish for Gohan?"

"Well…you go first!"

"Kay…" Goten thought a moment "I know! Shen-chan, I wish for a boatload of hamburgers that are even better than my mama's!"

Shenron's eyes glowed "TIS BEYOND MINE POWER…NO FORCE OF NATURE, NOR ANY DEITY, NO MATTER HOW STRONG, CAN CREATE CONSUMABLES THAT ARE SUPERIOR IN QUALITY TO HER COOKING ANY MORE THAN A FISH COULD WALK UPON THE FIRMAMENT." (6)

~~End Flashback~~

Sharpener chuckled his usual way "Hey, hey, hey; let's get back on topic, yeah?"

"gomen" said Videl and Ireeza

"What I want to know is" began Sharpener "Since your dad's a Budoukai Champion, do you know any other competitors personally?"

Gohan scratched his head _"I guess it's okay to let them know SOME of the guys I know…" _"um…I know Tenshinhan, the guy who won the tournament before my father."

Sharpener nodded "Honor guard for Emperor Chaozu of the Mi-Fang Empire, born in 733, adopted by Emperor Zaochou later in that year. He protected the empire until it was overthrown and the Emperor was exiled. He entered the 22nd Tenkaichi Budoukai which he won against Son Goku. Their fight was an historical match because it was the first time the First Lander rule was imposed. Tenshinhan is rumored to live in seclusion with the exiled emperor ever at his side." (an: may seem OOC, but how can you tell? He's hardly in the series….)

Gohan blinked "Wow…you sure know a lot about the Budoukai!"

"Knowledge is about all I have…" he lowered his head "I may act and look tough, but I'm not really that strong at all."

"You want to compete someday?" asked Gohan

"Like I could ever get strong enough."

"how'd you like to meet my dad? He could give you some training tips" said Gohan _"…Long as they don't involve 500 ENG…"_

"Nah, just getting to see him fight would be enough"

Ireeza jumped up "I know! Videl, why don't you have your dad spar with Gohan's! It would be so cool to watch!"

Gohan blanched "_Oh great! Videl might say yes! Indiscretion city!"_

"It wouldn't be possible" said Videl

"What?"

"Huh?"

_"Thank Dende…"_

"my dad is much too busy" said Videl "Hell, he's too busy when I want to talk to him!"

"I have a better Idea" said Gohan "You three can all come to my place. Now."

"But it would take us at least ten hours if we went back the way we came!" said Ireeza

Gohan smirked and reached into his pocket to produce a Hoi-Poi capsule. He threw it to the ground revealing a Jet Copter. Ireeza squealed as she ran up to it and started to touch it.

"This is just like my grandpa's!" she exclaimed

"Old man C's?" asked Sharpener "You're right! It is!"

"Where did you get something like this? This model…it is the rarest of rare!" asked Ireeza "There are supposed to be only seven of these left!"

"My dad gave it to me" said Gohan "He said he took it as a souvenir of his great battle."

"The last time these were used in mass quantity was…May 12th, 750. During the Battle of Shredded Ribbons. Most of the copters were destroyed."

_"May 12th…why is that so familiar…" _thought Gohan _"And I mean besides the Artificial Humans' arrival back then…"_

Gohan shook it off "Just get in. I'm flying it! We should get there in a matter of minutes!"

They all piled in and began their flight towards Mount Paozu. Gohan prayed to Dende that Goten or his mother wouldn't make any indiscretions…….

________________________________________________________________________

What is your opinion of this? 

No flames

Constructive criticism is always welcome

No butt kissing

No insults

Ideas or suggestions are wanted please

Next time in Dragonball E: A visit to Gohan's has the makings of trouble, or not. What will happen when Oolong, Kuririn, Juuhachigou, and Kame Sennin come over? Will I ever stop asking these annoying questions at the end of the chapter? FIND OUT!

FOOTNOTES:

1) I don't know the real name of that race; this is just a guess

2) Known in America as "Merry-go-round Gum".

3) Giran was in fact killed by Tambourine in Dragonball.

4) An empire where Chaozu once lived

5) Yes, it IS three unlike in the American version which makes it two for some stupid assed reason.

6) ^_^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Gathering At the Sons! Beware of Blathe...

On October 19th, I got to see an incredible show! The dojo that I train at had a thing called "West Wind Bok-fu Black Belt Demonstration". There were awesome weapons katas, stunt board breaking, and a 10 round boxing match between Keith Sheppard and Jonathan Estes. (They went all ten rounds, and the win was by seven points or something) 

God as my witness was it ever awesome! I encourage you the reader to get into martial arts. It is really incredible the way it helps with all aspects of life, not just physical fitness.

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. FUNi would only get high lawyer bills from suing me. Toei animation and Akira Toriyama don't have the same hang-ups as American businesses have, and would never stoop to suing.

Thank you for the reviews. Hey, if you like this, you will also like Blood Brothers, which exists in the same universe as this fanfic.

They Do Mix

Chapter 4:

A gathering at the Sons! Beware of Blather mouths, Gohan!

~~The Son Residence~~

Goku slurped up another king-size bowl of Ramen and sent it to his black hole of a stomach. Goten and Trunks played a video game in Goten's room. Chichi unloaded yet another plethora of dishes from her newly acquired dishwasher; a gift from Lunch and Tenshinhan. Goku ate at the same time as he carried on a conversation with some friends who dropped by for lunch. The littlest one was with Goten and Trunks. It seemed that she had found a cavern that Goku knew well, and thus the conversation became much more delightful.

"…And it was in that place I found a Giant octopus and ate him for dinner!"

"Really? An entire Giant Octopus?" Juuhachigou asked with a Sweatdrop _"Those things are bigger than elephants…"_

"Yeah!" said Goku "an' it was right in that cave you guys are talking about!"

Kuririn smiled at old memories "You mean that Marron's favorite scuba spot is where we fought Blue Shogun? I never would have guessed!" (1)

"Hey, that reminds me!" said Kame Sennin "Where did that old diamond go? We never did sell it, you know."

"I totally forgot about that!" said Kuririn. He heard chopper blades "What is that?"

Goten came jumping into the room "Niichan is home! That's his Ki!"

Goten opened the door with Goku next to him. To their surprise, not only Gohan, but three other people were there too. Goten recognized one of them and jumped up like a rabbit to hug her.

"Videl san!" he chirped

Videl rubbed Goten's hair "Hey Goten-chan!" 

Ireeza squealed and picked up Goten "Oh, Gohan! Is this your brother? He is so Cyuute!!! You really are a cutie pie, aren't you?"

"Sure am!" boasted Goten

Sharpener crossed his arms and entered "For a guy who won the Tenkaichi Budoukai, I expected a bigger place."

"We prefer our atmosphere humble and peaceful" said Gohan truthfully "Besides, if we need another room we always have Hoi-Poi capsules. You see-" Gohan stopped as he realized his friend wasn't paying attention. His eyes were sparkling and his hands were trembling. He looked like he'd just seen Kami Sama or something.

Sharpener looked in awe at the man in the Orange Gi "It's…it's you!" he stammered "Son Goku! It really is Son Goku!"

Gohan blanched _"What? He's home…? Here comes indiscretion…" _he thought "hey dad, I thought you were sparring with Vegeta!"

"I'm taking a lunch break. " said Goku "I know Videl, but who're these guys?"

"This is Sharpener, and this is Ireeza" said Gohan "Sharpener, as you may notice by his moon-eyes, has always wanted to meet you."

Goku shook Sharpener's hand "It's great to know I have a fan out there! Most people practically worship Mister Satan. When did you first hear about me?"

"Well when--" Sharpener began,, but Goku cut him off

"Wait, there's no need." said he; he put his hand on Sharpener's head "I forgot that I could do this!" 

Goku concentrated "Ah, I see. You were born in a village just north of here to a woman named Rii. From her you learned of Oolong and the time she spent living with him with two other girls. The story went that a monkey tailed boy defeated Oolong, and then took him along with a blue haired teenager on his magic cloud. You were born shortly after the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai, the one I won. When you and Rii saw how the kids in the 24th were more promising than the adults, Rii reminisced about a man named Son Goku. That was the first time you heard the name. You researched with the help of Ray Dio Announcer. He gave you copies of the 21st, 22nd, and 23rd Archival videos to watch. You watched them in awe as you first saw a mere child defeat a huge Pterador, followed by a tall Western Desert man, and then only barely lose to Jackie Chun. The 22nd amazed you further, and then the 23rd. Even after Cell was defeated, you still felt that Goku was the greatest, and that he would have made shorter work of Cell than Satan did." (2)

"h-how did you…"

"I've been able to do that ever since I went to Nam-"

"DAD!" cried Gohan

"What? Was the fact that you and I have been to space supposed to be a secret?"

Videl, Sharpener and Ireeza turned to Gohan "YOU'VE BEEN TO SPACE??"

Gohan blushed and laughed nervously enough to make Don Knotts jealous "Yeah…I was five when it happened…" Gohan pleaded in his heart _"Please don't let him say anything about Dragonballs…"_

"So you were in the Junior Space cadets before they were forced to disband?" asked Ireeza

Gohan liked the idea of a cover story "Uh, yeah…we only went to one planet…"

"So, what planet was it?" asked Videl

"Namek-sei!" said Goku

"What? Is that the tenth planet?" asked Videl

"No, it's in another Solar System" said Gohan in defeat "We traveled there on a ship that could go faster than light. It was from Namek-sei to begin with"

"so how was it?" asked Ireeza with a cheery voice

"Very pretty" admitted Gohan

Goku crossed his arms "And if it hadn't been for that damned Furiza, it might still be there!"

Gohan screamed and fainted "No…no…agony…indiscretions…" of course, nobody knew what the heck he was doing. (3)

Videl scratched her chin "A great deal of stellar bodies vanished from the charts many years ago. The last one occurred when Gohan and I would have been five."

Goku shook his head "Furiza…he destroyed many planets…including--"

Gohan jumped up "ARRRRRGGGHHH!"

"What?"

Gohan whispered to Goku in perfect Saiya-jin _"I don't want them to know about Saiya-jin yet!"_

_"oh! Is that all? What about the dragon balls?"_

_"NO!"_

"Videl knows about them don't she?"

"Yes, but she's technically a Z-familiar!"

_"What about Ireeza? I'd think she'd know a little bit about the D-balls already…"_

_"What the heck does that mean?"_

_"You will find out in time…"_

_"Dende…Piccolo…Karin…Roshi…mom…Vegeta…you…my Teacher of English…everyone I know speaks in riddles!"_

"hey, Goku sama" said Sharpener "You were saying?"

"Oh!" Goku laughed and Son Scratched "he destroyed many planets including…Planet X!"

Gohan sweatdropped, for he knew Goku just heard that from some movie about a golden three headed monster who came to Earth to fight a gray reptile monster and a giant brown Pteranodon (4). But he still found that answer to be better than "my home planet, Vegeta". 

"You mean there really was a Planet X?" asked Videl

"Well, yeah!" said Goku

"No wonder scientists have yet to discover its location!" Exclaimed Ireeza "It's been destroyed all along!"

Videl still looked suspiciously at Gohan. Ireeza and Sharpener easily bought the Planet X Story, but she felt Gohan knew more than he was letting on.

Trunks came running in "Come on, Goten! Black Knight can only wait so long to blast Blue Ninja into the next dimension! And that's no metaphor; I plan to use his Portal Fatality!"

Goten Son Grinned and jumped from his perch "Oh yeah? What makes you think you're gonna win?"

The chibis ran back into Goten's room, and the badly recorded sounds of a fighting game began.

"That was Trunks Vegeta!" exclaimed Ireeza "Does that mean you're friends with Vegeta and Buruma Vegeta?"

"yeah, but at first just Buruma" said Goku "She's my oldest friend! The first person since my grandpa that I ever met…kinda like the neechan I never had!"

"Hmm" said Sharpener "Goten sure looks a lot like the description of the little boy who took Oolong from the village…"

"For good reason!" Goku laughed "That boy was me! And Buruma was the teenage girl!"

Sharpener's jaw dropped "Y-you mean…! You're the one who…? I don't believe it! Talk about small circles!"

Kuririn came up to the door "hey, Juu-chan is getting bored. Can we all sit down?"

Sharpener and Ireeza squatted down to see Kuririn up close.

"Hey! It's the guy who beat the fat guy!" exclaimed Ireeza

Soon as they were all situated on the sofas, Sharpener immediately recognized a certain woman next to Kuririn.

"You must be Juuhachigou! Runner up of the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai!"

"That is I." said Juuhachigou

Gohan smiled "ask Sharpener anything about the Tournaments! He knows a lot!"

Kuririn cocked an eyebrow "Really? Does he know anything about me?"

"Sure do." said Sharpener "Kuririn. Born in 736 AD and raised at the Orinji Temple as a monk. As he was found at the monks' doorstep, he has no known genetic family. At age thirteen he sojourned to the dwelling of Kame Sennin who trained him and Son Goku in the martial arts. He entered the 21st Tenkaichi Budoukai where he advanced to the Semi Finals and was defeated by Jackie Chun. Kuririn took part in the 22nd Tenkaichi Budoukai. He advanced far, but was defeated by Son Goku. Afterward, Kuririn challenged Piccolo Daimaou and was presumed dead; later he informed the king that reports of his demise were grossly exaggerated. In the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai, Kuririn was defeated by Ma Junior. Afterward, Kuririn stayed from the spotlight. At the 24th Tenkaichi Budoukai, Kuririn did not compete, but he did attend a ceremony in which his and Son Goku's busts were added to the Hall of Fame. After the time of the Cell Game, Kuririn began dating a beautiful woman known only by name; Juuhachigou. In 770 the pair were wed, and a year later their daughter was born. Kuririn entered the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai, but came down with Puffer Fish poisoning and could not compete past the first round. To this day, Kuririn lives with his family in a location unknown."

The whole room was speechless. All the eyes were wide and they slightly bulged. Only Gohan's face was different, but his was a goofy grin and "triangle eyes".

"Wow…" said Kuririn "_He even got the corny cover up story straight…"_

"I wonder if he knows about Roshi…" said Juuhachigou

"Muten Roshi…I know very little" said Sharpener "Just that he was once the greatest martial artists alive"

"Now he's just a lech…" muttered Juuhachigou

There was a sneeze from the bathroom, and then a flush. An old man with sunglasses came out

"Did somebody call?" he asked

"no, Muten Sama." said Kuririn "We were just talking about martial artists, and you came up"

"Really, now! Eh heh!" Roshi laughed "Say…isn't that Videl?"

"It is" said Gohan

Roshi poked Videl in the chest "yes! I never forget a consistency!"; he found himself swatted across the room.

Kuririn waved his hands "Don't be offended, Videl. If he does that, it just means he's accepted you!"

Videl looked cock eyed at Kuririn "Accepted as what?"

"As Gohan's girlfriend of course!"

"KURIRIN! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" growled Gohan

"yeah! What's the big idea, short stack?" grumbled Videl

_"…Short stack…? That kinda hurts…"_

"Oh look at you!" Chichi mused "You two are so cute together! Oh, yes! Grandchildren…soon!"

Gohan sweatdropped "hey, dad, who else is here?"

"um…" Goku scratched his head "Just us here, and Oolong-"

Sharpener jumped up "Oolong the Terrible is HERE??"

"Well…yeah!" said Goku "what's wrong with that?"

"I was just a little surprised is all."

"why?" Asked Goku, utterly puzzled

"Well, it's not everyday you get to meet a demon, right?" giggled Ireeza

Sharpener, Videl, and Gohan sweatdropped.

A pig-like person walked into the room "Hey Gohan." he said happily

"Hi Oolong." said Gohan

Sharpener picked up the piggish imp "THIS is the TERRIBLE Oolong? He's a little pork chop! Who could be wimpy enough to be scared of him?"

"look pal, I can be VERY scary!" said Oolong

"yeah…to a pale of slop…" Joked Juuhachigou

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE! I ONLY **LOOK **LIKE A PIG!" growled Oolong

Sharpener scratched his head "I still don't see how a little pint sized porker could frighten an entire town…?"

"Lemme show you! CHANGE NOW!" 

"Oh no!" whimpered Gohan "Not in the house…"

Oolong transformed into a tremendously large mechanical thing that resembled something out of Gundam. His head broke the tiles on the roof. Sharpener, impressed, jumped up to examine Oolong closer.

"Wow! That is so cool! I wonder if this is like real metal…" 

Sharpener punched his hardest punch into oolong's knee. Indeed it felt like metal, but it wasn't strong like metal. The shape shifter fell down whining, breaking a coffee table and denting the floor. Gohan hung his head and whimpered. Oolong reverted and rubbed his knee.

"What the…I just defeated Oolong!" exclaimed Sharpener

"Don't pat yourself on the back, kid! My strength stays the same no matter what I become, and I am really a weakling."

"Oh…so the villagers must have been afraid of your looks…"

"No, they were afraid of my Transformation's looks! My real looks are studly!"

Ireeza squealed "Well, I think you would be good with suction cups on your hands and feet looking out of car windows!"

Oolong steamed "Gohan, if you don't tell them to stop, I'll…tell EVERYONE about you-know-what!"

Gohan choked "you…you wouldn't!"

"try me! Gohan…is…"

"No…no…"

"A SLEEPWALKER!"

Gohan blinked "That's all?" he laughed "You know as much about blackmail as Emperor Pilaf knows about torture!"

"Grr…"

"Oh, dad" said Gohan "Sharpener wants you to give him some training tips!"

"Oh! Sure!" said Goku "Soon as the others leave for the picture show I can show ya all you want!"

Kuririn looked at his watch "Jeez! Thanks for reminding me Goku! Juu-chan, we're gonna be late to the movie!"

Juuhachigou jumped up "All right, let's go. Chichi, thanks for offering to baby-sit Marron for us!"

"Not to mention Roshi…" muttered Kuririn

(note: The humorous events later that night between Kuririn, Juuhachigou and a lost wallet can be read about in "Why Kuririn Needs a Wallet Chain" by yours truly)

"No problem"

All those from Kame House said their goodbyes and left. Goku led Gohan, Sharpener, Videl, and Ireeza to the backyard. It was a very large and fenceless backyard made up of an entire mountain, but a backyard still. Goku did some stretches, slapped his face and went into a classic stance. Sharpener sat Indian style and watched.

"The first thing ya gotta do--"

To make a long story short, sharpener painstakingly received a few lessons from Son Goku himself. Eventually, he coaxed Goku into taking him and Ireeza to all his haunts. That session doesn't come into this tale…not just yet. Gohan ended his day knowing that happily only very little information leaked out.

________________________________________________________________________

Author notes:

1) AKA General Blue; the ambiguously gay Red Ribbon Army officer.

2) Might seem OOC, but remember we only get to see a small part of Sharpener in the real series, so how do we know he really is just a dumb jock?

3) Sorry, that's the best Gohan torture I can do in a primarily romantic fic

4) I do not own Kaiju Daisensu (Great Monster War) AKA "Gojira Versus Monster Zero". Toho owns it. 

I hope U like. This was kind of a filler, so it isn't as good as the other stuff I have in mind.

Same rules as always:

No flames

No blatant insults

No blatant arse kissing

Constructive criticism is **ALWAYS WELCOME**

Please point out any Grammatical and timeline errors

For Questions, E-mail me at Kamislash@hotmail.com, or IM me as Kamislash2 between the hours 10 PM and 12 AM Pacific


End file.
